A liquid crystalline resin capable of forming an anisotropic melt phase has been known as a material that is excellent in moldability, rigidity, heat resistance, chemical resistance and the like, and has been often employed as a material of various electrical and electronic parts.
The liquid crystalline resin is often used as a raw material for producing a molding which requires heat resistance because of its characteristics such as high melting point and excellent fluidity (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses, as applications which require heat resistance, controllers, and switches for household electric appliances, including lamp sockets, lamp holders, lamp base parts, electric or electronic connectors, circuit boards, terminal blocks, station connectors, heater mounts, ignition coils, relay sockets, high voltage connectors, spark plug parts, emergency switches, ovens, cooking utensils, and washers.
Thus, the liquid crystalline resin is suitably used as a material of a molding which requires heat resistance, while a liquid crystalline resin having a good hue cannot be obtained because of its very high polycondensation reaction temperature and processing temperature. However, poor hue may be the cause of limitation of use of the liquid crystalline resin in applications which require excellent appearance, leading to a large problem.
Due to such problems, a liquid crystalline resin having a good hue has been required and various proposals have been made. There have been proposed, as such method, for example, a method in which a benzoxazole compound is melt-kneaded with a liquid crystal polyester resin (Patent Document 2), a method in which a polycondensation reaction step of a liquid crystal polyester resin is performed in the presence of a metal dihydrogen phosphate (Patent Document 3) and the like. However, various proposals have been often made regarding a liquid crystal polyester resin. Even though a liquid crystal polyester amide resin is excellent in rigidity, heat resistance, and thermal conductivity among liquid crystalline resins, a proposal regarding the liquid crystal polyester amide resin has not been sufficiently made.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2007-525557
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H10-316873
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-104370